Trust Me
by ThoughtfulTikal
Summary: How Rouge understood him made sense. She didn't seem like someone dangerous to watch out for, but still, Sonic was afraid. He didn't know the first thing to a date. What if it wasn't like what he usually did, foiling Eggman's plans or competing in a footed race?


"For the world's fastest hedgehog, that Sonic guy sure is late!"

Inside a cafe, Rouge intently watched the hands on her gold pocket watch race. She felt as though they were quicker than the Blue Blur everyone made such a big fuss about.

Rouge the Bat had came in contact with this Sonic character before...

They were on opposing sides who strangely had to join forces if they didn't want to die along with the planet Earth. Even as they were apparent enemies, their likeness resided in the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog who fulfilled his best friend's deepest, heartfelt wish and laid his life on the line for it.

Sonic was the one who'd comforted Rouge and handed her the last remains of Shadow. Until this day, that pair of shiny bracelets lay on her bedroom dresser next to her perfume bottles and many other womanly trinkets she had.

That'd been the first time anyone ever gave her anything so touching and precious.

"Yo!" A pair of bright red sneakers halted beside Rouge and she looked into eyes of their owner. Fourteen months really could make a hedgehog more handsome. She saw it in his muscle abs, his tall legs, even the charming sparkle in his eye was there.

As Sonic took his seat across from Rouge, he added, "Sorry I was late. Y' know how it is, Eggman never gives me a break."

"Yeah, I've noticed it."

The hormones already began to kick in.

Smiling, Rouge curiously leaned further across the table and rested her chin with her hands. This conversation was about to be turned up a notch.

"So how long have you two been at this whole super hero-super villain gig? Months, years?"

Sonic smiled somewhat at Rouge's lips. They showed her set of pearly whites, and it looked just about the same way he would smile. Something in particular about it interested him in this chat as well.

"Nah, it goes way back! To when I was just a kid. Back on my home, my friends started to go missing because he was snatching them up and turning them into robots to do his dirty work. So I finally noticed it and gave the Egg head what he deserved."

"Yeah, that sounds like him alright. He promised me jewels if I helped him gather the Chaos Emeralds, but that deal never came through. Not like it affected me, because I can still get them if I want to."

"So you really are a treasure hunter like Knuckles."

At the appointed time, a waiter came and handed both Rouge and Sonic their mocha lattes. Sonic didn't know much to these sorts of beverages, so he had Rouge pick the flavor for him.

Regardless of its heat, Rouge sipped from her cup while Sonic chose to wait. He'd put his hand around the cup's foam material and felt its high temperature. He could wait until filling his thirst.

Rouge set her coffee down, then in a seductive tone responded, "Who would've thought I'd get to meet the little blue hedgehog everyone in this town makes such a fuss about. You really are cuter in person."

There was a chance that Sonic's cheeks heated as much as his mocha latte just now. Rouge turned out to be more of a woman than he thought, and seemed to like being flirty.

"Uh... well you are right about the first part."

The way his pupils shrank and he began to sweat became visible to see. And Rouge enjoyed every playful moment of it.

"Oh, and the second part I'm wrong?"

"Y-yeah, you're wrong- I mean..."

"It's alright, you don't have to answer that," Rouge giggled teasingly, "You haven't spent that much time around women, have you, Sonic?"

"No..." Sonic began to scratch his head, "Is there a reason for me to?"

It really was as Rouge figured about this hedgehog; for the redness from his cheeks hadn't faded and now it looked like she was slightly irritating him.

The bat smiled playfully again in hopes to calm him. "Well any other male would think of the idea. No matter what, they just can't resist us. We always have a way to keep them around our fingers and have them tell us what we always want to hear."

"Well that's selfish," Sonic smirked as he had a sarcastic tone in this response, "When do us guys ever get what we want?"

"When you give us what we want."

Some short moments later, Sonic put his cup to his mouth and tasted the blended treat. At that instant the hedgehog decided that he would choose something else besides coffee whenever he went somewhere again. It's taste might've pleased Rouge, but Sonic wasn't feeling it; he'd rather have something sweet and cold, fruity and refreshing.

"The give-and-take philosophy... eh, never was much of a believer in it," Sonic shrugged after setting his drink down.

"What do you believe in?" Rouge replaced her chin into her elbows, that same curious shine in her teal eyes again.

Probably for the second time in his life, someone found Sonic interesting and was willing to sit down and listen to him. The first person had been his best friend Tails, who was his younger brother figure and had for five years genuinely admired him.

This wasn't to say that no one else liked Sonic, but again, this was the second time that anyone took interest in his personal side; any other time everyone was at awe of his speed and the many different times he rescued their world from the dastardly hands of Doctor Eggman.

"In freedom. In going where ever the wind takes me. My life's an open book so its whatever I choose to make it, and no one else."

As a long pause let itself into the cafe, Sonic grew worried. Had he said something wrong?

"Uh... I hope I didn't say anything wrong just now."

"No." Rouge raised her hand in assurance, "Actually, to be honest, that's one of the very same things I believe in."

"Really?" Sonic's eyes widened, however he regained a calm smile. "Well, I did sorta get that impression from you back when we were all on the ARK. So you're a free spirit just like me."

"Yeah, I am." Rouge was very much glad to have found someone in likeness with her also. And so now that it'd been learnt of, she tweaked their conversation, the same way a cool summer breeze changed the direction it swayed in.

"Whadda you say we get out of here and have some real fun?"

"Wasn't it your idea to come here in the first place?" Sonic glanced down at his mocha latte. He hadn't finished even half of it since they arrived to this cafe.

"Yeah but it's gotten me bored now." Rouge looked down at her own beverage, then returned her sights along with a tiny smile to her new acquaintance. "You can't tell me you actually like hanging out in a place like this. I only picked it because I wasn't sure where you wanted to go. But now the secret's out," Rouge's lips curled into more of a playful grin.

Besides the fact that he disliked his mocha latte, Rouge was correct; this cafe was one of the last places he'd choose to hang out in. Even his friends knew that particular trait about him.

"And so is yours," a wide smile played on Sonic's face, "This mocha latte wasn't exactly my idea of a good drink either."

"Figured that much. But its the cheapest drink this place has." Rouge finally got up from her side of the table. "Tell me, where does someone like you usually like to go?"

Sonic followed the white bat towards the door. "Ever been to Green Hill?"

Rouge pushed open the cafe's glass door and looked back as Sonic followed her. "Green Hill? You could say I've been there once or twice, if I ever happened to see a jewel there. Did you happen to see any lying around there?"

"Heh heh," Sonic chuckled with his masculine tone, "Nah, can't say I have. But I'll let ya' know if I ever do."

"Then good," Rouge smiled back, the gloss on her lips gleaming in the afternoon sunlight, "So... on the way to our destination, why don't we stir up a new conversation?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

From the front of the cafe to their picked destination, hedgehog and bat indeed shared their conversation, it turned out to be diverse. It ranged from Rouge's job to the different adventures Sonic and his pals usually went on.

Rouge was never a person to tell her business to individuals she didn't personally know, but she trusted Sonic. His vibe was calm and safe. He didn't make her feel uncomfortable in any way. He was a real, chivalrous, gentleman when they spoke.

The waterfalls in Green Hill sparkled as they all connected into a larger body of water, skies were clear of blemishes and let the sun keep its blazing spotlight; all of it brought a smile to Sonic's face.

Memories from the past flooded his mind as Rouge and him stepped foot in Green Hill.

This pleasant nostalgia the speedster was feeling...

He remembered... how he enjoyed drinking this place's water because of the distinct and fresh taste it carried. He remembered, how he could walk up to one of the lush palm trees and easily shake them until a ripening, sweet coconut fell into his hands. He could recall how Green Hill, in a way, were considered to be his second home.

As a gentle wind whizzed on by, it's tropical scent tickled Sonic's senses and made him inhale deeply. If there wasn't anything else he loved about this place, it was this tropical scent. The more pleasantry Sonic sniffed in, the stronger that nostalgic feeling hit him.

But there was still one more concept to this place that he adored in the past...

"This place hasn't changed one bit, has it, Blue Boy?"

To Rouge, Green Hill was nothing more than one of the many locations treasure hunters like herself visited. In its secretive places lurked treasures that were commonly known. Such as: gems, rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and topazes.

These jewels were what one would call "amateur finds", but Rouge still added the smaller objects to her collection. All the world's jewels would be hers, even if they were simple treasuries.

Sonic continued to take in his surroundings, and that was when his eyes finally landed on the missing concept.

After shifting her eyes, Rouge noticed where's Sonic's sights landed for herself.

It'd been a peculiar road; unlike the concrete a car would drive on, this one spiraled into a full 360 degree circle, so anyone who attempted to run along it would need the speed of sound.

Well Sonic wouldn't hesitate.

"Hey Rouge. I think I'm gonna go for a short run." The world's fastest hedgehog bent over to tighten his shoe buckles then did some necessary leg stretches.

"Alright, hot shot," Rouge winked at Sonic.

She wouldn't hesitate either. Now was another perfect time to look for more jewels.

Both bat and hedgehog favored the time they spent in their different activities. While Rouge came upon a stash of buried rubies, Sonic got to relive the good ole days before Dr. Eggman had came on the scene. Not to say those days had disappeared, but back then Sonic had more time on his hands. Now there was almost never a day where he could sit back on a beach chair or nap under a shady tree without Dr. Eggman trying to wreak havoc.

But even back then, he'd had to toughen up and play the good guy when lousy ole' Egg head thought he could round up his friends and turn them into cyborg machines. The new book to Sonic's life had started at that point.

In the midst of each person's personal time, they thought to each other, wondering how the other person was doing. This trip to Green Hill made them feel more at ease, for they got to do what they loved best.

The sun eventually met with the horizon, and so Sonic and Rouge met back up with each other.

Sonic was feeling a bit tired as he stretched his arms and let a long yawn out.

"Today went by really fast, didn't it?" the hedgehog asked Rouge.

"It sure did. We should do this again sometime." Rouge revealed a brown sack and opened it to look at the treasuries she'd found today. Along with those same rubies, the huntress also landed upon a few emeralds and amethysts.

"What'd ya' find during your little hunt, Rouge?" Sonic stepped towards the bat with his eyes solely on her bag.

"Oh, just amateur finds." Rouge let Sonic see her jewels as he took another step forward.

"Ah... I see why you'd call them that. You've probably collected dozens of jewels like these already."

"Exactly, what I really hope to find are those seven Chaos Emeralds."

Of course she'd say that.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Sonic folded his arms, "Those are the only seven jewels you might not get to add to your collection."

There was a long pause before Rouge responded. And when she finally did, she put a hand to her waist and smirked. "I was sure you'd say something heroic like that. So you're my rival just like that stubborn Knucklehead now?"

Sonic's own grin played on his lips. "If that's what ya' wanna call it."

"That's exactly what I wanna call it." Rouge approached Sonic so that their faces were only a few inches away from each other. "I'm much better of a treasure hunter than that big-headed echidna will ever be, so try not to underestimate me."

"Heh heh," Sonic's grin became cockier, "If I didn't know any better, those words just now sounded like a challenge."

"Maybe they were, maybe they weren't."

Sonic couldn't explain why the expression on his face never changed. This was the first time he'd met a female who enjoyed her freedom the same way he favored his. This was the first time he'd met a woman who had enough sarcasm and independence about herself to keep up with him.

In just a few more hours, the sun would trade places with the moon and the stars would arise to shine beside the moon.

"Well, guess it's time for me to go and call it a day," Sonic covered his mouth to yawn again.

"When the day is still young? Even for the Fastest Thing Alive, you don't get out that much, do you?"

"Whadda you mean by that?"

"There's this club I own, just a few blocks away from the Train Station back in Station Square."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should come down and see it."

"Well alright! Just let me go round up my friends and-"

A gloved finger suddenly moved to an astonished Sonic's lips before he could finish his sentence. He looked into Rouge's eyes and saw they were calm.

"... no, don't worry about them," the bat moved her finger away from Sonic's mouth, "This night should be only for you, ya' know what I mean?"

Sonic didn't understand what Rouge meant by any of this. He always believed in the phrase, "The more, the merrier", but now she was insisting that he go out and have fun by himself; it didn't feel the same when he imagined it.

"I sorta get what you mean... what kind of club is this spot of yours anyway?"

"Nothing extravagant, just a place for people to hang out and bust their moves on the dance floor. If that's too much for you, then we can have a simple date where we catch a movie or sit down to a dinner at a three-star restaurant."

"W-wait! Rewind!"

If Sonic heard Rouge correctly, it sounded like the word, "date" just came out of her mouth.

No way...

He couldn't seem to speak or finds the right words to say. His cheeks were feeling too warm as if someone were reflecting the sun's rays off of them.

She actually said that word...

"You want to go on a "date" with me...?"

Rouge could only sigh with a tiny smile. This Sonic guy was more different than she had expected.

"Why do you think I mentioned my club to you? Just so I could show you how it looks and let you go home afterwards?" Sonic watched Rouge slowly moved her face towards his. He became scared. His body shook like a snake's beady tail and it wouldn't let him move. The fact that he couldn't explain this nervous feeling made the hedgehog feel more in fear.

"Women are mysterious but it's not hard to see when they like someone." Her lips gently brushed against Sonic's cheek. "I may be a dirty thief, but I still promise you that this'll be a night you'll never forget."

Rouge smiled after moving her lips away. She couldn't help but smile at the way Sonic was behaving. Any other guy would die of joy if Rouge gave them the chance to date her. But no, not Sonic.

"Uh, I appreciate your offer, but dating hasn't been something I've ever wanted to get into."

"I know why you feel that way."

Sonic raised his eyebrows in response of Rouge's confidence. She spoke as if he'd given himself away, easily allowing her to see through him.

"You feel like no one will understand you because you're not just the average blue hedgehog. You love to take on danger without thinking of the consequences. You live by your own rules and don't hang out with compromise."

Sonic was utterly speechless.

"When there's someone who can't keep up with you, you feel like they're keeping you down. I'm not that kind of girl who'd do something like that."

The world around Rouge and Sonic secretly changed as the moon and stars finally showed their selves.

When Sonic looked at Rouge now, he felt awkward and still couldn't manage to give a reply. She'd figured him out and now was showing him that she understood him completely. It was true, she wasn't one of those who would get left behind. Her free spirit became attracted to his and now she was seeing if his felt the same about hers.

"Doesn't matter where we go, I can always keep up with you," Rouge neared her face closer to Sonic's again, then whispered seductively, "Just tell me when to start."

In different parts of Green Hill, crickets appeared and began to chirp their high-pitched songs. The forest animals returned to their homes and called it night.

Sonic planned this as well, but now he was preoccupied with this Rouge the Bat. No one had ever made him feel this easy to read or easy to relate to.

His eyes were glued and stuck on hers, likewise her sights couldn't move away from his. The moment left them in this same awkward state, until Rouge took Sonic by his hands and laid a long, big smooch on his cheek. The treasure hunter had closed her eyes, feeling how heated his cheeks blazed.

Then she let go again.

"R-Rouge..." Sonic rubbed the spot where her lips touched his face.

"It's hard to believe someone like you has never had a girl feel this way about you." At that instant, Rouge remembered Amy, so she corrected herself.

Sonic hadn't replied just yet.

"Come with me to my club, and I'll show the world's fastest hedgehog the one thing he's missing out on. Whadda ya' say?"

Sonic noticed Rouge's pearly whites show through her smile. She'd extended her hand and patiently waited until he grabbed it and accepted to go on this first date.

How Rouge understood him made sense. She didn't seem like someone dangerous to watch out for, but still, Sonic was afraid. He didn't know the first thing to a date. What if it wasn't like what he usually did, foiling Eggman's plans or competing in a footed race?

"I'm waiting, Blue Boy."

For a woman, Rouge sure was persistent.

Sonic looked into her eyes that the moon reflected with its glistening shine now. It was the most beautiful thing he'd seen all day...

"A-alright, fine." As he finally laid his hand on top of hers, Sonic looked away with an irritated frown. No one would believe that he were actually going on a date with someone, especially if that girl were a jewel thief and worked for the FBI.

"Glad you could accept," Rouge smirked in a seductive manner, "Trust me, you'll be glad you said yes."

Sonic hoped that he mostly certainly would be...


End file.
